The present invention relates to a method of making a mounted mirror with a vignetted image therein for mounting in a Christmas ornament, or the like, and to a Christmas ornament.
In the past, it has been common to make a wide variety of Christmas ornaments for hanging on Christmas trees as well as for setting on tables, in windows, or in other display positions. Typically these ornaments are glass spheres, but a great variety of custom ornaments have been made taking all sorts of decorative shapes. Very typically, prior Christmas ornaments have been utilized which display religious scenes such as the Nativity, the Three Wise Men, or other things symbolic of Christmas. Alternatively, decorations have used other less serious types of images.
The present invention is directed towards a method of making a Christmas ornament and the ornament itself using special decorative mirrored surfaces having vignetted portions for images placed therein. The ornaments can, of course, be used other than for Christmas and can be positioned on tables, attached to trees, or the like.
It has also been known in the past to make up novelty mirrors in which a portion of a glass surface is mirrored with a portion left unmirrored in some particular shape for the displaying of images therethrough. Typical of this prior art can be seen in the Andrusis U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,471 for an illuminated mirror album and clock in which a mirrored surface is manufactured with hearts and a plurality of circles for placing positive images thereon and having lights mounted on the back of the mirrored surface for illiminating the positive images. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,651,836 Rangel, a novelty mirror is shown in which a mirror is made having a portion left uncoated to provide a transparent section with means to rotate an image behind the transparent section to display nude images, or the like. In contrast to the prior art, the present invention is directed towards the making of a novelty mirror having a vignetted surface with an irregular pattern of removed mirrored surface with an image mounted therein for use in a Christmas ornament or other decorative mounting. By removing a portion of the mirrored surface in an irregular pattern, the size and shape of the mirrored images can be changed from image to image and a wide variety of mounting techniques can be utilized for displaying the images.